<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雷雨天的秘密 by yihuliangkaishui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291106">雷雨天的秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui'>yihuliangkaishui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga), 黑色五叶草</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>520小甜饼～希望大家吃得开心。</p><p>最后附赠一个小片段：</p><p>有一天 ，恰米玩累了突然想起什么朝拉克问去。</p><p>“拉克，你很讨厌雷雨天么？我发现你雷雨天都不出门的诶？”</p><p>拉克愣了一下，随即笑着说：</p><p>“唔……现在不讨厌了～”</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>拉玛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雷雨天的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>
　　这世界，总有那么几个人不喜欢雷雨天。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　尤其是夏季的雷雨天。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　闷热又潮湿的空气，砸在树叶上噼啪作响的雨珠，划破天空利刃般的闪电。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　将所有烦躁的心情一并融化，搅和的乱七八糟。<br/>
　　<br/>
————————————<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊啊，又没办法练习了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　雷雨天似乎让平日里吵闹不停的暴牛基地都安静了些，喜欢外出的也失了兴致，不爱外出的更沉默了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那我去洗澡了!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　练习途中被突如其来的暴雨浇了个透心凉的玛格纳，扯了扯因雨水而黏在皮肤上的衣物，朝着那群团在一起的人大声喊了一句。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　夜见不耐的摆摆手，表示没人在意他洗澡与否，只继续将注意力集中在手中不大妙的纸牌中，一双锐利的眼睛扫过两侧拿着牌的芬拉尔和巴娜沙。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“夜见团长这运气……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳小声吸了口凉气，随即摆摆头，从自己房间扯了件短袖短裤就钻进了浴池。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　虽然他也不是不能用火直接将自己的衣物烘干，但淋雨之后没洗过的衣服总到这一股让他难受的潮湿味道，他不喜欢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而且，从刚刚起就一直没出现在自己视野中的那个人，也不喜欢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　长叹一口气，玛格纳打开了自己房间的大门，里面的一切都与自己今天离开时相同，木质桌椅，紧闭的窗，和那间他一个人睡就还算得上宽裕的单人床。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　除了床上那一坨鼓起的被单。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你好歹透透气啊！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一把掀开被单，就看见像个自闭儿童一样靠着墙作者的拉克，一言不发的盯着他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“真就那么讨厌雷雨天?”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被那双湖蓝色的眸子直直盯着，玛格纳倒是没忍住先错开了视线，只是短短的眉一直皱着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“讨厌，很讨厌。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克回答的语气不像平日里那样含着调笑，认真到玛格纳都觉得有点冷的程度。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳这种笨蛋是不会懂的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　初夏的棉被还有些厚重，拉克却轻而易举的把它从玛格纳手中抢过，卷在了自己的身上然后又安安心心躺在玛格纳的床上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你倒是给我留点啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　手指穿过带着水汽的湿发，一边用掌心发热干燥头发，一边碎碎念的抱怨着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“喏。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　只露出一双眼眸的拉克往靠墙的位置缩了缩，空出一小块地，一副做出极大退让的模样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哈啊?你不会又要在我这边睡吧？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳瞥一眼窗外阴沉沉的天，虽然雷雨和阴云遮蔽了月亮，但他知道现在时间也不早了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克没有说话，只是把被单稍微掸出一个角，然后继续用猫似的目光盯着玛格纳。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“行吧行吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　其实不用问也知道结果。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这人不喜雷雨天，明明该很适合他雷电魔法的天气，他却不知为何用的极其不顺手，连带着人也躁动起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　嘛，可能是因为之前家庭环境的原因让他对某些情况会反应过激，也可能是之前用魔法的时候因为雷雨不小心伤害到伙伴。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳没忍住回忆起来，手却自然而然的掀开自己的被子钻了进去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　比自己体温稍凉的肌肤立马贴了上来，玛格纳思绪立马被拉回现实。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这人穿衣就喜欢宽松能活动开的，连睡衣也是，稍微动作便能露出大片肌肤。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“别贴这么紧啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　明明是供单人睡的床，却挤着两个十几岁的半大青年，你踢踢脚，我伸伸手，便能触碰彼此。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那是因为玛格纳床太小了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克小声嘀咕，却贴的更近了，甚至将手放肆的搭在玛格纳的腰间。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……啧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被头发遮蔽的耳尖倒是比本人诚实，率先充血红了起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　见玛格纳没有太大反应，拉克得寸进尺般地从身后环抱着他的腰，指尖从短袖宽松下摆探入。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　要知道这人平日里穿的可算是严严实实 要想触碰下可谓是难上加难。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……喂!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　压低了的嗓音莫名有股咬牙切齿的味道，拉克无法分析那复杂的语气到底包含些什么，只觉得贴上自己手背的掌心着实滚烫。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是玛格纳的温度。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“要，要做吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　身前的人缓缓地翻过身来，灰蓝的眸子与他的视线直直碰撞，嘴唇似乎因紧张，抿的有些紧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“算了，当我没说。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在情事上一向脸皮薄的人在几秒之内没有得到想要的答复，立马心生悔意，一副要翻身睡觉的模样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　却被紧紧握住肩头，用亲吻替代话语做了回应。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　薄红立刻攀上面颊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　灵活的舌尖温柔的描摹着唇缝，征得领主允许后便与内里亲密摩擦。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　先是勾着柔软的舌缠绵，后是舔舐口腔敏感的薄膜，直把对方吻的喘不过气，唾液都从嘴角流下才分开。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……哈啊……哈啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　紧皱着眉的玛格纳忍不住给了拉克肩头一拳，这人学习能力真是强的过分，明明只教过他一次，自己却经过两三次摸索就掌握了诀窍。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳，要换气～换气。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那人还有脸笑的灿烂，反过来指导他了，玛格纳不甘心，就着坐着的姿势把拉克抵在墙边，又凑了上去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　夏季本就闷热，交缠的鼻息更让人体温升高，哪怕外面雨点噼啪，也不敌耳边清浅的喘息。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　碍事的衣物早被褪去，散落床边地面，衣物主人却顾不上它们的悲惨状况，只一个劲儿的互相亲昵。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　说是亲昵也算不上，更像是两个人互相较劲儿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　舌尖舔舐过常年被立领遮挡的脖颈，本能驱使般的将嘴唇贴合在上面，狠狠吮吸，留下一个个红痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　还没来得及欣赏自己的作品，就因肩头传来的疼痛而呆愣了一秒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳是小狗么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那人笑的眉眼弯弯，指尖却沿着锁骨一路下滑，在对方柔韧的腰腹部流连，最后落于对方下腹那挺立的物什。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳的眉头立马皱的更紧了，眼睛却不由自主的闭上，那修长的手指圈住自己的性器，缓慢的上下撸动，顶端分泌的液体润湿掌心，却增添了一丝黏腻的触感。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他双颊绯红，却因身下阵阵传来的快感紧紧咬住下唇，在听到拉克传来的轻笑后狠狠的瞪了他一眼，将手掌贴合对方滚烫挺立的性器。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不就是自慰么？他又不是不会，不过是，换了个对象而已。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　手指附上性器顶部，拇指转着圈摩擦，柔软的掌心常年被手套保护，变得非常敏感，在柱身上下摩擦几下反倒是自己先变得奇怪起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　强烈的快感一阵阵上涌，连大脑皮层都快要舒服得发麻，玛格纳正想把自己脑袋埋在拉克肩头和他一起迎来第一波高潮，却被掐着下巴接了一个蛮横的吻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后嘴唇被咬破，让他不由得倒吸一口凉气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳是骗子。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　咬人的那个先发制人，趁玛格纳呆愣一把把他推倒在身下。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你在说什么?”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　神经不知是因为迟钝还是因为拉克的话，过了好久才稍感受到唇角的痛，舌尖舔舐，果不其然尝到了一嘴铁锈味。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我问过凡妮莎了，这种事情只能和喜欢的人做。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　手腕被攥住，耳垂被唇瓣磨蹭，略带委屈的话语亲昵的钻入脑海，让玛格纳羞愧到无地自容，脸涨得通红。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　谁让当初是他先提起这个缓解拉克焦虑的方式，谁让他先打着兄弟互助的幌子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“抱歉……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳撇过头去，不敢在看拉克的表情，却是漏掉了金发小狐狸狡黠的笑容。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳不喜欢我么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　湖蓝的眸子似乎天生带着一股动物的单纯感，明明被掐着脸颊直视对方，玛格纳却生不出一丝怒意。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　胸膛剧烈起伏的人闭口不言，却被伏在身上的小狐狸掐住下巴，痛得张开嘴。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后被侵略个天翻地覆，嘴唇辗转磨蹭，舌头缠着软肉，吸着轻咬着，搅得玛格纳的唾液都来不及咽下，一副落魄又情色的样子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他瞪大了双眼，睫毛都润湿了，红红的眼眶活像受了天大的欺负。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　压在他身上的拉克，脸上的表情从未见过，像是狩猎的野兽一般。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我可是很喜欢玛格纳的啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　把别人的嘴唇吸得通红，罪魁祸首却能一副委屈可怜的样子，还不停的亲吻自己之前落下的红痕，一副可怜亲人的模样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……你……你懂个屁的喜欢!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳太了解这个人了，除了对战斗有兴趣，对其他事物一概没有太大乐趣，他现在口中所说的喜欢，也无非是误解了什么朋友之间的友情罢了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那这么说玛格纳很懂咯？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　小狐狸笑的眯了眼睛，刚才是利用玛格纳的迟钝和愧疚心理把他压在身下，但对他做了那么过分的事，玛格纳看起来却没有什么抵触心理，而且他手早就放开了，玛格纳也没有逃跑，凡妮莎说的果然是对的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那……玛格纳喜欢的是谁呢？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拇指与食指捻上常年被衣物包裹的浅褐色肉粒，轻柔的揉捏着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　胸前传来的阵阵酥麻让玛格纳忍不住轻哼一声，真不敢相信拉克居然在玩弄他的胸，他发誓他可从未教过拉克这些乱七八糟的东西!<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克将手抚上玛格纳薄薄的胸肌，颇有兴趣的捏了捏。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　常年不见光的皮肉，倒是因为锻炼捏起来手感颇好，搭配上因情欲而泛红的皮肤，看的拉克莫名口干舌燥了起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“喂!!够了啊你！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　眉头都快皱成一团的玛格纳终于忍受不住胸前传来的怪异感觉，抬起手试图推攘面前的人，却被捉着手腕亲了一口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你还没回答我呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　双腿被强硬的分开，拉克将大腿卡入玛格纳两腿之间，用膝盖磨蹭刚刚发泄过的性器。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　倍感不妙的玛格纳试图抬脚踹开他，却也只是被抓住大腿贴合得更紧实了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳……跟我说嘛……我们不是最好的搭档么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　迟迟没得到回应的人耐性也快渐渐消耗光，只一想到也许这张嘴里会说出他不想听到的名字，他就想要立马将他占有。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一面是疯狂翻涌的独占欲，一面是告诫自己不要冲动的理智。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　凡妮莎说过，他们现在的感情一旦捅破窗户纸，就很可能会变得脆弱，会伤害到彼此。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　所以他要忍耐。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而拉克一向是个擅长忍耐的人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一双稍带着些悲伤情绪的眼睛，比平时更为下垂的眉尾，稍微抿紧的嘴唇<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他知道，虽然玛格纳这人看着脾气火爆，实际上又心细又心软。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克将玛格纳遮挡眼睛都手掌拉下，直直的盯着他，看着他一点点咬紧牙关。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“好了好了!是你行了吧!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　破罐子破摔的人大吼一声，吼完还怒气冲冲的瞪了拉克一眼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　该死，这人肯定是故意的，知道自己拿他这套没办法。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳脑子里已经没有在思考什么接下来要如何发展之类的复杂问题了，只觉得面前这人就像披着羊皮的狼一样，善于利用自己。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我也喜欢玛格纳。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在听到这样的回复时，玛格纳才转过头来惊愕的看着拉克，一时间脑子里一片空白。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你不早说!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　俨然一副要喷出怒火的模样，却被安抚似的亲吻了嘴角。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　如果拉克早点说，他何必这么遮遮掩掩，抱着一颗忐忑不安的心，每次雷雨天都抱着关系或许会破裂的决心，沉浸在快感与罪恶的漩涡中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不对!你自己肯定不可能懂这种事，是谁教你的!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　理智缓慢上线的玛格纳正打算质问，却发现对方从自己带过来的小包中摸出一个软膏模样的管状物。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　本能告诉自己应该立马逃跑，理智却让他颤着声音询问。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“喂……这是什么……你要干什么?!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　脑子里其实已经有了正确答案，但他却自欺欺人的不敢相信，直到看着那人将软膏挤满双手和他的臀缝，才真正的相信这人是要做到最后。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没事的，玛格纳只要把自己完全交给我就好了～”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　再次换上以往那张游刃有余的笑脸，拉克将沾满软膏的手指小心翼翼的沿着玛格纳的私密处打转，脑子全是凡妮莎递给他的那些“教科书”上的画面。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　白色的软膏一遇到高热的肌肤便化作亮晶晶的透明液体，裹着拉克的手指使他能轻易探入玛格纳的体内。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　柔软，温热，紧致。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　从未有过的触感一下子将拉克的手指包裹，他一抬头就看见玛格纳用手掌捂住嘴唇，眉头皱的死紧，脸颊通红。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　指节弯曲扣弄，却发现那人连大腿根部都肌肉在颤抖。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是便懂了这其中的趣味。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　灵活的手指在软膏的帮助下游刃有余的探索着，两根手指挤压磨蹭所产生的微妙感觉实在是让玛格纳羞耻到不行，脸颊都快要完全埋在掌心中了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那手指像点着火苗，窜入他身体内部肆意燃烧，烧的他的理智都快要融化掉，他甚至在拉克碰到内壁上面某个不明凸起时，呻吟出了声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　视线透过微微张开的指缝，就看见那人笑的一脸无辜。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　手上的动作却一点也不无辜，一下又一下的擦过他的敏感点，还恶劣的用指尖去扣弄，搞得他不得不咬紧下唇才能抑制住那暧昧的喘息。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“够了……你到底做不做!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　手指带来密密麻麻的快感沿着尾椎一路攀岩，舒服的玛格纳腰都要软了，不知道是不是拉克涂抹的软膏的缘故，他觉得自己现在热的都快燃烧了，连脚尖都舒服得蜷缩起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　看似颇有气势的话，在拉克耳朵里却像是猫崽叫一样，软的一塌糊涂，带着一股撩拨的味道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　头发散乱着，面色潮红着，呼吸急促着，像是不耐烦，像是在享受，一举一动都在他掌控之中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这样的玛格纳他从未见过。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那双平日里被墨镜遮挡着的灰蓝眼眸，原来染上情欲是会变得如此水润，甚至能让人心底升起怜爱之情的啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一手小心翼翼的扶着自己的性器，一手掐着玛格纳柔韧的腰肢，慢慢将自己送了进去。明明被夹得满头大汗，却还能勾着嘴角，笑着抚摸玛格纳的小腹。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“感觉到了么？我进来了哦。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被充分扩张过的后穴，在嵌入那根又热又硬的性器时就挤出来好多润滑的液体，被异物侵入的不适感夹杂着被拉克抱的莫名羞耻，让玛格纳几乎忘掉怎么呼吸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克皱着眉头，双手掐着玛格纳的胯部，缓缓抽动起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　柔软湿润的内壁立马绞上，舒服的他忍不住叹息一声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那是与手掌完全不同的感觉，像是将灵魂扯出揉捏融合成一团的快乐，有些刺痛，但更多的是舒服到颤抖的快感。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳……放松……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克忍不住舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，深深的拔出又深深地挺入，撞得玛格纳呜咽出了声，才像是诡计得逞的小狐狸一样，嘴角挂着笑意，语气却带着委屈，附在玛格纳的耳边说一句。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你夹得我好紧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后伸出舌尖舔舐过玛格纳通红的耳廓，含住柔软的耳垂轻轻嘬弄。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后性器就被绞的更紧了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　脾气算不上温和的那人直接一缩脖子，狠狠的在拉克的肩膀上咬了一口。然后示威似的用大腿夹紧拉克的胯，发出特别明显的哼笑声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克倒也没有痛到，只是被玛格纳那副样子激起了求胜欲，哦对了，或许还有他不大熟悉的，名为性欲的欲望。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克挺动着腰身，一点一点的在玛格纳体内找寻着，终于在戳到那个小凸起时，发现玛格纳身体都紧绷了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　小小的火苗被发现，正打算挣扎着逃窜，却被捏着肩膀狠狠顶弄，像是被泼了热油，猛的蔓延开来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　玛格纳抬起手臂遮挡自己的面容，敏感处被拉克顶的又快又猛他早就溃不成军了，却还是倔着咬着牙不肯发出声音，层层叠叠的酥麻感快将他变得不像他自己了，可怕的欲望让他一张脸上汗泪交织。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　太丢人了，男子汉大丈夫居然因为这种事情哭泣。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　昏昏沉沉中被抚摸身体的玛格纳，脑子里只剩下这最后的理智，一想到他现在肯定满脸通红，他就快要羞耻到地下去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“慢……慢点……!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　比起以往鼻音更浓重的话语断断续续的从玛格纳口中吐露，他自欺欺人的把脸颊挡住，却不知道那浓重的鼻息早就将他出卖。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　真是太可爱了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克没有细想自己怎么会得出这样一个结论，现在的他只想将玛格纳的手拉下，好好的看看那张脸，好好的亲吻他的嘴唇。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是他也这样做了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拨开散乱的，被汗水润湿而贴合在肌肤上的刘海，露出那张慌张的面孔。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被情欲侵染的玛格纳，是旁人所看不到的淫靡模样，无论是被汗打湿的发，被泪润湿的脸，还是那双平日里被墨镜遮挡的灰蓝眼眸，都好看的不可思议。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉克觉得自己的脑子也快要变得混沌起来，他从未想到原来互相占有是一件这么快乐的事情，他也从未想到自己居然能看到玛格纳这么多平日里见不到的表情。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　湖蓝的眸子沉淀了太多情感，却也只是通过轻柔的吻慢慢宣泄，在得到对方近乎温柔的回应后，才渐渐暴露野性本能，变得蛮横起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　将十指与玛格纳的手指相扣，拉克在察觉到玛格纳内壁规律性收缩后本能的加快抽插的速度，摩擦的高热将情潮推向顶峰，闷哼一声后便射在了玛格纳的体内。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被拉克的动作刺激了的玛格纳也一个哆嗦，大腿肌肉都颤抖着射了出来，溅在了拉克的小腹上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　紧紧的拥抱着拉克，玛格纳一下一下深呼吸着调整着高潮后的余韵，却发现耳侧传来啪嗒啪嗒的微弱声音，转过头才发现拉克居然在掉眼泪。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“喂喂……该哭的人应该是我才对吧，我可是被上的人啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　嗓子有些刺痛的人鼻翼都要皱起来了，一对小眉毛皱得死紧，却还是推着拉克的肩膀，温温柔柔的把他眼睛的泪珠舔舐掉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　窗外的雨不知何时停了，从窗缝溜进来的风裹挟着湿润的青草气息，玛格纳拍拍拉克的背，示意他该起身了，却发现拉克支起手臂并没有起身的意思，反倒是露出了一个大大的笑容。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　微凉的不安感顺着背脊一路向上，在大脑处亮起一片红灯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“玛格纳，我还想做。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　本就没有抽出的性器渐渐有了复苏的趋势，小幅度抽动下便能带出刚刚射入的黏腻精液。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……滚!”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　屁股和腰肢隐隐作痛的人抬脚狠狠踹去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>520小甜饼～希望大家吃得开心。</p><p>最后附赠一个小片段：</p><p>有一天 ，恰米玩累了突然想起什么朝拉克问去。</p><p>“拉克，你很讨厌雷雨天么？我发现你雷雨天都不出门的诶？”</p><p>拉克愣了一下，随即笑着说：</p><p>“唔……现在不讨厌了～”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>